


Twists in sobriety, part 19

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “The WHO is Who”:91. Banter = Ahetnigac, a young woman originally from Clan Syndulla, is at a birthday party on Chandrila (19 BBY).92.  Accuse = Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant (19 BBY).93. Offend = Gita Anil at a kitchen table in a rural area on Chandrila (19 BBY).94. Compliment = Barin Samye in a bedroom on Corellia (30 BBY).95. Confide = Boba Fett in a cantina on Tatooine (19 BBY).





	Twists in sobriety, part 19

**91\. Banter**  
There has always been some **banter** between the boys: Crix, Dravits and Berch. But you know they genuinely care for one another as much as they care for you. Even though you are not even human. But within the Anil household the only rules are love, fairness and honesty.

A shiver runs through your _tchun-tchin_.

You hope that their feelings for Nagina do not drive the three to commit foul murder. Krennic may be an complete brute, but he is a fellow Imperial officer of theirs. Besides, the Emperor made him your foster sister's guardian.

“Interesting times,” your boy-friend jokes.

 

**92\. Accuse**  
Sate is getting on your nerves. Today he did openly **accuse** Nagina of high treason. Even if this is the case, you do not want your niece to be tame. You always liked her ingenuity. She certainly knows how to play Dejarik. Perhaps she would even beat you at sabacc.

The spark of light she carries inside warms your cold, cold heart in ways you can hardly describe. Yet you sacrificed your relationship to her to your harsh Sith religion. There is no innocence between the two of you any more. She will do all to fight against your Empire.

 

**93\. Offend**  
“What have I done to **offend** you all?” Orson asks you while you nurse his fingers at the kitchen table.

“If you don't know that,” you reply as firm as possible, “Then there is no hope for you.”

“Hope,” he fumes. “It is an overrated little thing. For me it died the day when I was told that Nagina had a scholarship on Alder...”

“Stop it right there!” you clip out. “You are not eight years any more. Get a life! Your own preferably.”

He looks genuinely hurt. “I don't own her.”

“Don't you forget about that!” you advice him.

 

**94\. Compliment**  
You should make her a **compliment** right now, but sometimes silence is gold. Instead you let kisses rain on her skin, making her wiggle and giggle alike.

Then there comes a point, when you try out different things and she reacts to them equally well.

When she finally falls asleep with smile on her face, you shift into a different position and cradle her head in your lap.

Nagina will always be much bigger than you are, but you know you can be the men she needs you to be. You simply should ask her for her hand in marriage.

 

**95\. Confide**  
To **confide** in each other is essential for your relationship with Nagina. If you cannot trust the woman who was so brave to adopt you in the hot sands of Geonosis, then who else you can trust.

“No,” you let the messenger from Sate Pestage know. “I am not interested in the job.”

“It is a generous amount of money,” the man argues.

You could answer that you have your own set of rules. Could even knock him down. But instead you rise and leave the shady cantina.

On your way out Cad Bane gives you a nod of acknowledgement.

**Author's Note:**

> “The WHO is Who”:
> 
> 91\. Banter = Ahetnigac, a young woman originally from Clan Syndulla, is at a birthday party on Chandrila (19 BBY).  
> 92\. Accuse = Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant (19 BBY).  
> 93\. Offend = Gita Anil at a kitchen table in a rural area on Chandrila (19 BBY).  
> 94\. Compliment = Barin Samye in a bedroom on Corellia (30 BBY).  
> 95\. Confide = Boba Fett in a cantina on Tatooine (19 BBY).


End file.
